Flame-Metal Alchemist
by JadeTheNerdyGirl
Summary: A girl with a similar past as the Elrics enter their lives. Amelia, a kind and caring alchemist who's lost everyone close to her, struggles to move on with her life and see any good in it. Ed and Al try and help her, but when a new menace threatens the lives of all alchemists in Central, will they be safe? T for violence and language. (Haven't decided on any pairings yet)
1. Chapter 1

**Amelia's POV**

The sound of the chalk echoes around the dimly lit basement as I draw the last details of my transmutation circle. Once I finish this, my life will go back to the way it used to be. I won't be alone anymore.

Double checking with the alchemy book and my own notes, I step back to make sure I've done everything that's needed. 35 liters of water, 20k of carbon, four liters of ammonia, 1.5 kilograms of lime, 800 grams of phosphorus 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of saltpeter, 80 grams of sulphur, 7.5 grams of flourine, five grams of iron, three grams of silicon and small amounts of fifteen other elements. Everything is as it should be.

Kneeling down at the edge, I place both hands carefully in the inside of the human transmutation circle.

"Don't worry brother, you'll soon come back to me," I whisper. I start the transmutation, blue light that looks a little like lightning flashes out of the circle, telling me that it's starting to work. I smile, continuing the process. Suddenly black shadows start to creep around the edges of the circle, and the blue turns into purple.

"This... this isn't right," I say, eyes wide, "This isn't what should be happen-AHH!" I scream as pain courses through my left arm, the black shadows grabbing at eating it away, "Stop! What's happening?!"

I put my hand over what's left of my arm to try and stop the bleeding, holding back my screams of pain. The transmutation circle is still buzzing with blue light, so I run to the middle. Maybe I succeeded and my arm was only another necessary sacrifice to bring Austin back. But what I see isn't human. A pile of blood and bones stands in front of me. Before I turn away, a hand slashes at my face and I scream.

... ... ...

"Amelia?!"

The sound of a voice wakes me up, and I sit up quickly from surprise. I must've been screaming in my sleep, and that's how she knew something was up. Red hair sticks to my face from the sweat of my nightmare. My pulse races and I look over at the door to see Riza, "W-What are you doing here?" I say, my voice shaky. Damn, she'll know something's wrong.

"Colonel Mustan- I mean your uncle had me come over. He didn't want you left alone too long, and he's working late tonight."

I lay back down and put my hands over my face, sighing loudly, "He didn't care what happened to me last year, why does he suddenly care now?"

Riza walks over and stands next to my bed, giving me an impatient but soft look, "You know very well why. It was the nightmare again, wasn't it?" she says, and I look at her through my fingers.

"So what if it was, I'm completely fine," I whisper, refusing to go into it.

A hand lays on my right hand, and she pulls both of my hands from my face, "Talking to the Colonel may help you know. You are his niece."

"I don't give a shit if I'm his niece, I don't want to talk to him," I say, sitting up again.

The pretty blonde gets up, "Okay, but rest up alright? You have a big day tomorrow with the State Alchemist Exam, and you should get some sleep. You're lucky the colonel managed to get you into the exam," Riza says, and leaves the room.

"Ya, I know. One thing he's done that's useful," I mumble. Once she's gone I let the few tears slip down my cheeks that I'd been holding back. Looking down I stare at my automail arm, one of the two physical reminders I have of that night. It takes me a few hours to fall asleep, and when I do the nightmare repeats itself.

... ... ...

_2 Years Later_

... ... ...

"Come on Melli, it's your birthday. Don't you want to go out?" Roy asks as we walk from the train station.

"Fourteen isn't a special age," I mumble, annoyed that he came to pick me up, I've been in the South on different assignments 'Colonel Mustang' has given me, "And how many times have I told you to not call me Melli! El is fine, but not Melli. Also, I was planning on doing some research today instead."

The older man sighs. Ever since I convinced him to let me take the State Alchemist Exam two years ago, I've been researching and traveling to look for answers for my problem. So far through my research, I've gotten a name for myself in the east and south of Amestris. The annoying part is, I haven't managed to succeed in finding anything useful.

Another man's voice from behind me makes me smile, and I turn around to see one of my favorite people, Maes Hughes, "Hey, Amelia! You finally back from that confusing alchemist stuff?"

"Yep, at least for a little while," I say, getting a far too tight hug from Hughes, "I didn't know you'd be around."

"Of course!" he grins, giving my uncle a quick look, "I haven't seen you in too long. What with you going on all those assignments that are too dangerous for a little girl. You should be ashamed Roy!"

It's obvious that he's just teasing, but Roy looks annoyed anyways, "You know that she would just hate me more if I didn't let her," he says, getting confirmed with a grudging nod of mine, "Anyways Hughes, we'll have to talk to you later because I have a surprise for Amelia."

Oh god, what could it be. Before I can protest, my uncle sends Hughes away and leads me towards a hotel that I stay in whenever I come back to Central, "Why'd you send away Maes so quickly? At least I enjoy his company," I say, glaring at the ground.

"Because you need friends, Amelia. Name one friend that you have that isn't an adult and I'll let you live with Hughes for all I care," he says flatly.

I scowl up at him, "Jerk," I mutter under my breath, "You know why I don't get along with other people my age. They all think I'm a freak," I say, clenching my automail fist self-consciously, "And what does me needing friends have to do with not letting me be with Hughes?"

"I have some boys your age that you might get along with," he says. I look at his face, trying to read his expression. It looks like he's almost regretting taking me to meet these boys.

"Ya, well they'll think I'm freak just like everyone else," I say, shrugging. When we get to the hotel, Roy says he'll be back in twenty minutes and for me to freshen up. Technically he's my guardian, but I hate it whenever he tells me what to do.

The room I'm staying in is oddly large, with two bedrooms and one main room. Kind of like a mini suite. Why did my uncle get me this large hotel room? Ugh. No time to think about it. Taking off my jacket and setting down my suitcase, I go into the bathroom. First thing I notice in the mirror, is the two inch long scar beside my right eye. The water feels refreshing and cool as I wash my face. I don't move for a few minutes, just staring at myself in the mirror.

My auburn hair and dark purple eyes clash as always, the scar on my face just adding to the weird. I hate how I look, but not because it's weird and different, but because I can't find any innocence or what I used to be like in myself. I stopped caring too much about how I look two years ago. With facial features that don't match anyone else's in this country and a metal arm, you sort of have to at one point. Pulling my hair back into a long ponytail, I leave my bangs down in an attempt to hide the scar. An attempt that fails.

Grabbing a purple hoodie and jeans, I change out of my more 'official' looking clothes and into those instead. Usually I wear oversized jackets or a glove to hide my metal hand, but right now I don't really care. The clock tells me that I have around another ten minutes, so I grab a book and settle on the couch to read.

"Come on Mustang, why aren't you telling us what we're doing here?"

I look to the door, hearing the sound of an annoyed teenage boy. From the sound of it, the people Roy's trying to get me to meet and make friends with don't even know they're meeting me.

"Shut up Fullmetal, and just come on inside," Roy says. The door opens and in comes a boy with a fairly long golden blonde braid and my stupid uncle. Another moment later another person comes in wearing a full suit of armor.

"Well that's not something you see every day," I say, suppressing a smile. The boy with the braid is wearing a red cloak and white gloves. He gives me an odd look.

"Who are you, girly?" he says, giving me annoyed look.

"Be nice, brother," the other boy in the suit of armor says. I sit up, about to talk before Roy interrupts me.

"Fullmetal, Alphonse, this is my niece. Amelia Mustang."

With a sigh I stand up and hold my book to my side, "Normally I don't like being introduced as your niece considering I don't think of you as my uncle anymore, but I'll let it pass this time," I say. The names Fullmetal and Alphonse ring a bell in the back of my head. This guy must be the Fullmetal Alchemist, which means they're the Elric brothers.

"Since when do you have a niece, Mustang?" Ed asks, studying me.

"Since fourteen years ago today, actually," I say thoughtfully. About to say something else, I stop when I see Riza walk in, "Riza! What are you doing here?" I run over and she smiles a little, giving me a quick hug.

"Well it's your birthday, El. I'm not going to just forget that. And I've brought cake," she says, walking in the door. Ed looks at me confused, and I can't see Alphonse's expression but I'm guessing it's similar.

Riza puts down the box with the cake in it on the table, and she sits down with me while the boys talk.

"Tell me again why we're here Mustang?" blondie asks.

Roy takes off his coat and places it on the back of a chair, sitting next to his lieutenant, "You boys don't have any friends other than each other and that Rockbell girl you visit every few months for check-ups. Amelia doesn't have any friends either-"

"Hey!"

"So I thought It'd be best if I introduced you three to each other. You have more in common that you might think at a first glance."

I look over at the two boys and shrug. Edward's eyes narrow and I notice his gaze is on my automail hand. I think he's just noticed. Without thinking about it I move my hand under the table and frown, looking back at the table with an awkward cough.

The boy in the metal armor sits at the end of the table, and his chair is too small to support him, "You're name is Alphonse, right?" I ask, smiling a little at him.

"Uh, ya," he says, rather timidly if I might add, "You can call me Al if you want," Al adds. There's something weird about Al when I concentrate, but I can't pinpoint what. Ed is refusing to sit, stubbornly standing by the door.

"Here, let me help you out with your chair," I say. Getting out of my seat, I clap my hands together and put one on the edge of his chair. Using alchemy I take some material from the floor and and make the chair a little bigger so it fits his suit of armor.

Going back to my seat, Ed finally sits down next to me, "You're an alchemist," he says, sounding surprised. There's something else underneath the surprise, but I can't tell quite what it is.

"And you're a boy," I nod, grinning slightly. Alphonse laughs a little. Oddly, Roy and Riza are ignoring us and talking to each other so I continue to keep my attention on the Elrics, "What's wrong, never met a female alchemist?"

"Only one other, the woman who taught us alchemy," Ed says, leaning his chair a little backwards and relaxing.

I nod, "You're the Fullmetal Alchemist, right?"

"That I am," he says, giving me a smug grin, "Heard of me have you?"

Helping Riza to cut the cake, I nod, "A lot of people think that I'm you at first," I say, "It's pretty annoying actually."

"Huh?" Al says, "People think you're the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Riza passes out the cake to everyone except for Al, which makes me frown, "Well, she's the Flame-Metal Alchemist, and the second youngest person to become a state alchemist so it's a common mistake for her."

"_You're_ the Flame-Metal Alchemist?" Ed asks, eyes wide and looking annoyed, "I thought you were some old dude. Oh, is that our name because you're uncle is the Flame Alchemist?"

"Well aren't you kind," I say, laughing a little, "No, I passed the test when I was twelve. But Roy made a point to tell me that you were still younger than me when you took the test. And ya, the Fuhrer was trying to be ironic with my alchemist name. Flame comes from the color of my hair as well as Roy's title, and metal is for obvious reasons. " I say, slightly annoyed and raise my automail hand. The cake Riza brought tastes really good, but my night is being spoiled by the presence of this Fullmetal guy and my stupid uncle. I look over at Alphonse again, "Don't you want some cake Al?" I offer, smiling slightly.

Everyone else seems to share a look which makes me frown from confusion, "Oh, uh. No I'm fine. I'm not that hungry, really. But thanks," he says, panic entering his voice just slightly. Hmm. Is he trying to be kind, or is there something else going on? While I finish my cake, Roy and the others talk about some official government stuff about Liore. I'd heard something about trouble going on around there while in the South earlier this week. He also tells me that the reason the hotel room is so big is because Al and Ed are staying here as well for the night.

"I'm going to start assigning the three of you on assignments together, so get used to each other. Come on Lieutenant, let's go for a walk," Roy says. Riza sighs as he pulls her towards the door, leaving the three of us alone. Ed and I give each other a look. Not really sure how I feel about this new arrangement, I stand up. Roy thinks I'm too young and defenseless to be left alone. He needs to stop worrying about me. I don't think Ed's thrilled about it either.

"So what's up with you knowing Hawkeye so well?" Ed asks, taking off his cloak finally and his gloves as well. My eyes widen a little. His right arm is automail. Feeling a little less self conscious now, I wish he'd let me see it earlier, "You treat her like a close friend."

"Well my dad and Roy both know her from the war, and even before that. So she'd come over for dinner sometimes. I got to know her pretty well when I was little. I'm also close to the Hughes family because my mom used to be best friends with Gracia Hughes," I say, picking up my book from the table.

Alphonse makes his way over to the couch and sits down, "What do you mean used to be?" he asks.

"I mean just that," I say quietly, looking down. My hands tremble and I try to hide it by hugging the book to my chest, "I'm going to go change, be back in a minute."

The smaller bedroom is the one I choose, and I bring my suitcase in with me. Putting on a white tank top and some black sweatpants, I lay on the bed for a few minutes, trying to get a handle on my current situation. The suit of armor sounds empty, and I tried to look inside when fixing Alphonse's chair. From as far as I could tell, there's nothing inside of there. Edward's arm is made of automail, and he hides it like I do.

Gasping I remember what Roy said when he found me.

_Flashback~_

_ I sit in the corner of the basement, not able to get far with my arm bleeding so badly. That... That thing in the middle of the room had scratched my face so I'm bleeding too. This isn't right. Everything was set up how it should, so why did I fail? And what was that gate... All those things I saw._

_ Afraid and in pain, I don't move, wondering what will happen to me. When near the point of unconsciousness, there's a sound at the door, "Amelia?! Are you alr-" my uncle yells worried until he notices what's happened, and me in the corner. I can't see his face, but his actions speak enough for me to understand how he feels._

_ Without so much as another word, he comes over and picks me up, hurrying upstairs. Crying I cling to him with my one arm. As much as I hate him, right now it feels good to have him with me. Once my stub of an arm is bandaged and I'm about to pass out completely, Roy starts moving downstairs and I hear him utter something quietly, "To think she's as stupid as those boys. I should've kept a closer eye on her."_

_Flashback~_

"These might be those boys," I whisper to myself, "Earlier today Roy said that we're more similar that it appears at first glance."

It would definitely explain what's going on with Alphonse. With my hair back up into a ponytail, I walk back into the main area of the hotel suite. Al and Ed look like they just had an argument, and Ed is in a black undershirt and shorts now. His automail arm is similar to mine in many ways, but I don't mention it. One of his legs is also made out of automail which surprises me.

"So," Ed says, glaring at me slightly, "Who'd you try to bring back?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Amelia's POV**

Frozen for a moment, I lean back against the wall and look at nothing in particular, dazing off into space. Ed's smarter than I gave him credit for initially.

"My older brother," I say softly, "three years ago I tried to bring him back."

"That's horrible," I hear Al say, but I'm not really listening. The only thing in my mind now is Austin. What he looked like. The way he looked after and cared for me. When he told me to not care about how different I look, "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Ed."

"You sure as hell wouldn't try to use human transmutation to bring me back, I know that," Ed says, still giving me a slightly dirty look.

Now this doesn't sit well with me. At this point, it's blatantly obvious these two have tried human transmutation as well, "What about you? You're not telling me you bonded your brothers soul to armor for fun, did you?"

Alphonse gasps quietly from surprise, and Ed gives me an admirable look, "Seems like not all Mustangs are idiots," he says, then sighs and looks away, looking as down as I felt, "It was our mother," his voice is quiet now, "she died of sickness when I was five."

The three of us stay quiet for a while, and I close my eyes. I wonder where Roy went. With a sudden realization I frown, he left us all alone on purpose so we'd be forced to talk.

"Why'd you become a state alchemist?" Ed asks suddenly, and I open my eyes, "You don't seem like a military sort of gal, and it certainly isn't because you're fond of your uncle."

He's got that right, "I have my reasons. There's more research opportunities, money to travel. I don't like staying in Central for too long."

"Fascinating. Now tell me the real reason."

The real reason. More like the main reason I became a state alchemist, because both those things I said were true, "It's a selfish reason," I mumble, and walk over to the table to clean up the dishes, "I... I'm still looking for a way."

**Normal POV**

The older Elric brother takes a few moments to realize what Amelia means by 'still looking for a way.' When he does, Ed walks over, staring at her from across the table, "You seriously don't mean you're still trying to find a way for successful human transmutation?!"

"Brother, there's no need to yell at her," Alphonse says, standing up. El doesn't do or say anything, putting the dishes in the sink and starts to walk back to her room.

"You idiot! It's not possible!" Ed yells, grabbing Amelia's arm and shoving her into the wall in a quick bout of anger, not quite thinking of what he's doing. The girl doesn't say anything, surprised. She starts to shake, slightly fearful of Ed, "How could you possibly go through the same thing as us, and still want to try again! You can't ever bring people back from the dead! And why try? You have your parents and your uncle right?!"

Alphonse is about to stop Ed until Amelia shoves him away, "Are you kidding? If I had parents I wouldn't have tried to bring my brother back. And Roy's the reason my brother's dead!"

The room is silent. Both Elrics look at El in surprise, Ed feeling just a little bad now, "Wha-What happened to your parents?" Al asks.

El clenches her fists, "My dad was a state alchemist who fought in the war with Ishval. He used alchemy that manipulated wind, like Roy does with fire. It was less than year later before we got the letter of his causality. Mom didn't take it very well. She grew distant, refused to talk. My brother had to get a job to support us at fifteen. Austin... he tried to comfort her," she says, letting it all poor out. Everyone El's ever gotten to talk to about her parents already knew the story, so once she starts talking about it she can't stop herself. It's therapeutic in a way.

"I was five. Came home from school while Austin was at work... and she was dead. In the living room. She didn't even care that her kindergardener might be the one to find her. All I had was Austin after that, and he died of sickness a year later. He could've been saved, but we didn't have money. Roy did and he didn't answer our calls, check up on us, or give us financial support. Our only living relative didn't care. Do you see why I wanted and still want my brother back so bad?! At least you both still have yours!" she says, almost yelling the last part. A few tears slip down El's cheeks from thinking about everything.

"I'm sorry El, I didn't..." Ed starts, and shakes his head, "But you still can't keep trying to find a way to bring him back. It's inhumane, and not possible. Believing it's possible is going to end up hurting you."

"I know that!" El says, trying to get a grip on herself, "Dammit. I hate Roy even more now for introducing me to you two."

Roy and Riza walk back into the room, the latter about to talk when Amelia storms out the door, closing it behind her. The distraught girl sits outside the door, covering her face with her hands and starts to silently cry. Inside she can hear the voices of the others.

"Really Fullmetal? We leave for twenty minutes and you manage to upset her?" Roy asks, sounding annoyed.

"Shut up Mustang, it wasn't my fault," Ed says, heading back to his room.

The door opens again and Hawkeye comes out, sitting by Amelia, "You okay El?" she asks.

"I'm fine. You two can just go home. I'm going back inside in a minute," El says quickly, "I want to be left alone right now."

Ten minutes later and El is on the couch reading again, the Elrics in their room and the adults had left. She had calmed down, and was trying to keep her mind off of everything by studying her alchemy. Alphonse comes out of the room to grab something later that night, seeing El still reading on the couch.

"Are you alright?" he asks, hesitantly.

With a start, she sits up, smiling with a small nod, "I'm fine. Just reading," she says quietly, "Sorry I got cross with you two earlier... I just, I don't know. What Ed said is something I guess I needed to hear, and I overacted a bit," her voice a little louder now. What El doesn't say, is that without the hope of bringing her brother back, she doesn't see many reasons her life is worth it.

Al walks over and stands in front of the couch, "I'm sorry about your family, El. Our dad abandoned us when we were young, and as Ed told you our mom died not too long after. I can relate to how you feel," he says, hoping to not upset El anymore.

"Thanks, Alphonse," she says quietly, putting her book down to the side, "I'm going to go sleep. I guess I'll see you in the morning, since we're going to be put on assignments together from now on."

Alphonse and Amelia go to their respected rooms, neither sleeping for different reasons. Al because he can't, and El because she doesn't want to have her nightmares anymore so reads her books instead.

**Editor's** **Note: Sorry for the short and kind of rushed chapter, I just needed this part to get done and I'm having lack of inspiration on what to do in this beginning section of the story. I promise longer and better chapters soon to come. :) Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated. ^_^**


End file.
